


The Sin Eater

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Sin Eater Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “You’d think that would be a good thing, wouldn't you? Something to eat your sins and make you what? Clean again?”Sam shook his head. “Not when they eat your soul. And that’s what these fuckers do now.”Dean sighed. “So, one of your clients had his soul eaten?”Sam nodded. “Yeah, and now he’s going down for murdering an entire family. With no remorse whatsoever.”Dean drank the rest of his glass of whiskey. “Okay, so I’ll find him and end the fucker.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, maimalfoi87! Couldn't do it without her.

“You’d think that would be a good thing, wouldn't you? Something to eat your sins and make you what? Clean again?”

Sam shook his head. “Not when they eat your soul. And that’s what these fuckers do now.”

Dean sighed. “So, one of your clients had his soul eaten?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, and now he’s going down for murdering an entire family. With no remorse whatsoever.”

Dean drank the rest of his glass of whiskey. “Okay, so I’ll find him and end the fucker.”

Sam got the bottle and refilled Dean’s glass. “Just be careful.”

Dean laughed. “Always am, Sammy, always am.”

Sam stood up. “I gotta get to bed. I have court in the morning.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll be leaving in the morning. Take care of yourself, little brother.”

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You too. ‘Night.”

Dean sipped his whiskey and stared at nothing.

 

Three days later, he pulled into Carthage, Missouri and drove around, looking for a motel. He pulled into the Nightligher and stopped in front of the office. It was run-down but at least it didn’t rent rooms by the hour. He got a room, drove to park in front of it. He got out, grabbed his duffel and opened the door.

It looked like every other flea bit motel room he’d ever seen, and he’d seen too many to count. It was cleah-ish. He tossed his duffel on the bed and sat down on the chair. He glanced at his watch. It was late, too late to go looking for the sin eater. He was hungry and tired.

He left the room, locking the door behind him and walked to his car. He ran his hand lovingly along her fender, then got in and went to look for a place to get some food.When he got back, he threw down the bag of food and sat down the bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a plastic glass and poured himself a drink, then sat down and ate.

When he was done, he laid down on the bed, fully clothed. He didn’t even take off his boots. He had been attacked enough while he was sleeping to ever sleep naked.

He woke just as it was getting light. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over his face. He got up with a grunt, pissed and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He could go another few days before shaving. He brushed his teeth and went to the table. He poured himself a shot, drank it and left.

He drove downtown and parked the car. He was heading for a little diner he’d spotted last night when a tiny shop drew his attention. 

It was nondescript, just a blue door with a sign that read, ‘Come in’. But he could feel the energy coming out. He stopped and looked at the door with a frown. This was too easy. If the sin eater was inside, why was he so nonchalant about it? Would he really just have a storefront downtown? Dean shook his head with a laugh. This was going to be too easy to pass up.

He looked up and down the street and didn’t see anyone. He pulled his gun out of his waistband and opened the door.

A man stood there, his back to Dean. He was almost as tall as Dean was. He was wearing a trench coat over what looked like suit pants. He turned.

Dean sucked in a breath. The man was gorgeous. He had messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a suit, a white shirt with a blue tie that was turned around.

“Welcome, hunter.” His voice gave Dean goosebumps. It was low and gravely, like the guy ate gravel.

“You the sin eater?”

The man bowed his head. “I am.”

Dean shot him. He fired two shots that went into the man’s chest. The man stood there with an amused look on his face. 

“This is unexpected. We just met and already you want me dead?” 

Dean stood there, feeling a rush of fear run through him. He grabbed his knife and ran up to the man, plunging it into him.

The man stood there, looking at him with a scowl. He never broke eye contact while he pulled the knife out and let it drop to the floor.

Dean looked into those impossibly blue eyes. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel.”

Dean shook his head. “I mean  _ what _ are you?”

The man never blinked. “I am a sin eater.”

Dean growled, “You mean a soul eater, don’t you?”

Castiel looked genuinely confused. “ _ Soul _ eater? I don’t eat souls, just sins. You must have me confused with someone else.”

Dean took a step back. “You expect me to believe that.”

Castiel smiled. “ I don’t  _ expect _ you to believe anything. Nevertheless, it’s the truth.”

Dean stuck his gun back in his waistband and pulled his shirt over it.

“So you’re not the only one?”

Castiel smiled and walked to a chair. He sat down and waved his hand at the other one. Dean sat down.

“Hardly. There are quite a few of us left. But if one of us is eating souls, that is… disturbing.”

Dean thought a minute. “You said there were a few of you left. I take it there were more of you in the past?”

“Oh there were thousands. We were in high demand in the old days. Now, not so much. People don’t fret over their sins like they used to.”

Dean smiled. “No, I don’t imagine they do. So, how many of you are left?”

Castiel frowned. “Just a handful of us now. Four, maybe five? I’ve lost track of them now.”

Dean sighed. “Well, do you know where they are?”

Castiel looked at him, tilting his head. “And why would I tell a hunter?”

Dean smiled. “One of them is eating people’s souls. Do you really want that? A bunch of soulless people running around? Wouldn’t that be bad for business?”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I suppose you have a point. Wait here, I’ll get ready to go.”

“Get ready? Get ready for what?”

Castiel smiled. “Why to come with you, of course.”

Dean frowned. “You ain’t coming with me! Just tell me where to find them.”

Castiel laughed. “You’ll need me when we find him. You can’t kill him. I can.”

“Can’t you just tell me how to kill him?”

Again Castiel laughed. “Can’t give away all my secrets now, can I? You might decided to kill me.”

Dean sat and waited while Castiel went to the back, and then returned with a cloth bag. “I’m ready.”

Dean stood up. “You eat?”

Castiel nodded. “Upon occasion.”

“Come on then, I’m starving.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ate breakfast, and ordered a beer to drink with it. Castiel sat there, watching him.

“You drink much.”

Dean snorted. “I’m an adult, thank you,  _ dad _ .”

Castiel nodded. “You drink to drown your sins. It won’t work, you know.”

Dean looked at him and took a drink of his beer. “And what? You offering to eat them for me? No thanks.”

Castiel inclined his head. “It is your decision.”

“Damn straight it is.” He ate his breakfast and drank his beer, Castiel watching him. They didn’t say anything. When Dean was done, he stood up, dug some money out of a pocket and threw it down on the table. 

“Come on, I gotta get my stuff.”

He drove them back to the motel. Castiel waited in the car while Dean went in and grabbed his duffel. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and shoved it into the duffel, then left the room.

Castiel waited patiently. When Dean came back, he threw the duffel in the back seat and got behind the wheel.

“Okay, Where to?”

“I believe the closet one is in Salinas, Kansas.”

Dean nodded, started the car and roared onto the street.

Two hours later, Dean pulled into a Gas N Sip and killed the engine.

“Do you know how to pump gas?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. This is my first time in a car.”

Dean stared at him for a moment. “Figures. Get out.”

Dean got the gas nozzle out and took the gas cap off. He shoved the nozzle into the tank. Castiel watched.

“Squeeze this. I’ll be back.”

Castiel squeezed and watched Dean walk into the store. He kept squeezing until it clicked off. He stood and waited for Dean to come back.

Dean walked out with a bag and threw it on the back seat. Then he walked up to Castiel, took the nozzle and put it back in the pump. “Get in.”

Castiel got in the car and Dean started it up and they were off again.

“What’s in the bag?”

Dean looked at him and back at the road. “Road food.”

Castiel reached back and got the bag. He opened it up and made a face.

“This is all very bad for a human body.”

Dean grinned. “That’s what makes it great.”

Castiel shook his head and put the bag back.

A little over two hours later, Dean took an exit and drove into Salinas. He found a motel and got out. He walked inside the office. 

“One room, two beds.”

He drove the car to park in front of the room. He and Castiel got out. They grabbed their bags and went in.

Castiel looked around. “Not very clean, is it.”

Dean snorted. “Nope, but it’ll do for the night.”

Castiel sighed and sat his bag on the bed.

“So, do you know where the sin eater is?”   
Castiel shook his head. “No, only that he is here.”

Dean sighed. “Just great. So how do we find him?”

“The same way you found me. We look.”

“Fucking great.” Dean opened his duffel and got out the bottle of whiskey. He opened it and took a swallow, then recapped it and tossed it on the bed. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get something to eat and get started.”

 

Dean insisted that Castiel try a bacon cheeseburger. “Food of the gods, Cas, food of the gods.”

Castiel tilted his head, but picked it up and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully.

His face broke out into a big grin. “These… make me very happy.”

Dean chuckled. “Told you!”

They ate. Dean had a cup of coffee when he found out they didn’t serve beer.

When they were done, they walked out and stood on the sidewalk. 

“So, where should we start?”

Castiel looked around, then closed his eyes for a few moments. 

“All these people have souls, Dean.”

Dean stared at him. “Everyone around or everyone in town?”

Castiel opened his eye and looked at Dean. “Everyone in this town has a soul.”

Dean sighed. “And I’m just supposed to take your word for that?”

Castiel squinted at him. “Good lord no! Never take anyone’s word for anything you don’t know for a fact is true! We still need to find the sin eater and ask him if he knows who has gone rogue.”

They walked around. Castiel kept sniffing the air. Finally, Dean just had to ask.

“What the fuck is up with the sniffing?”

Castiel looked at him with a smile. “I’ll smell him when we’re close.”

Dean smirked, “You’ll  _ smell _ him? What, doesn’t he bathe?”

Castiel sniffed again. “Of course he bathes. We just have a very keen sense of smell.”

Dean snorted. “Come on, Lassie, Timmy’s in the well.”

Castiel squinted at him. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Not surprising.”

They turned a corner and Castiel stopped. He pointed at a door. “He’s there.”

Dean nodded and took out his gun. Castiel started to laugh. “That will work as well on him as it did on me.”

Dean sighed and stuck his gun back in his waistband and followed Castiel through the door.

A tall, thin, blonde man stood there. He looked at Castiel and smiled.

“Cassie! Long time, no see! How are you?”

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Balthazar.”

Balthazar had a wine glass in his hand, and took a sip. “And oh look, you’ve brought a hunter.”

“Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean, Balthazar.”

Balthazar sniled. “He’s very handsome, Cas. Are you and he…?”

Dean frowned. “Me and him? No.”

Castiel ignored them both. “Balthazar, one of our kind has gone rouge. He’s eating souls. Do you know anything about that?”

Balthazar frowned. “No, I don’t, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. You know how much souls are worth.”

Castiel shook his head. “That’s not what we do. We eat sins, and shouldn’t care what souls are worth.”

“Cas, Cas, Cas. You always were one for following the rules. I could take that stick out of your…”

“Balthazar, please. I don’t have a stick anywhere. And if you don’t know who is doing this, we need to keep looking.”

Dean was looking from one to the other during the exchange. When he heard what Castiel said, He grunted. “Come on, Cas, this guy ain’t gonna be any help.”

Castiel told Balthazar goodbye and they left. 

“Where next, Cas?”

Castiel sighed. “Tucson, Arizona.”

Dean sighed. “Shit, that’s like sixteen, eighteen hours away. We better start in the morning.”

Dean got some more cheeseburgers and a six pack and they went back to the room. Dean tossed Castiel a beer, but he gave it back.

“Don’t drink?” Dean took the cap off and took a long swig.

“Don’t know, I’ve never tried it before.”

Dean laughed. “Then let me educate you, Cas. Drink.”

Castiel opened the bottle and drank it straight down while Dean looked on.

“I don’t see the appeal.”

Dean blinked at him. “Uh, I guess booze doesn’t affect you like it does a human.”

Castiel nodded. “It would seem so.”

“Try to get some shut-eye. We leave at first light.” Dean laid down on the bed.

Castiel sat on the end of his bed and listened to Dean snore. He said softly, “I don’t sleep.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled over and opened his eyes. Castiel was sitting right across from him, staring at him. Dean jumped. “Fuck!”

Castiel blinked but didn’t move.

Dean sat up on the side of the bed. “Were you… watching me sleep?”

Castiel nodded.

“Well, stop it! That’s just creepy, Cas. Why’d you wake up so early anyway?”

“I don’t sleep.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “What? Never?”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t require sleep.”

Dean frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel smiled at him. “You didn’t ask.”

“Jesus, Cas, you’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Dean got up, grabbed his duffel and went into the bathroom. Castiel sat and listened to the shower come on. He sat and waited.

Dean came out after a bit, his hair wet. He threw the duffle back on the bed.

“Come on. Get some breakfast and get to it.”

Eating at a diner, Dean looked around. “This is a big town, you know? Where do we even start?”

Castiel looked around. “I think downtown. Sin eaters prefer to set up in downtown areas.”

Dean raised one eyebrow. “Why?”

Castiel thought a minute. “Sinners tend to have better jobs. Better jobs mean working downtown. You know, like lawyers. They have some of the best sin I’ve ever eaten.”

Dean chuckled. “I bet. Lawyers huh? Yeah…” He chuckled again.

Dean took a sip of coffee. “So, Cas, I just gotta ask. What’s with the outfit?”

Castiel looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

Dean laughed. “Nothing, if you want to look like a tax accountant.”

Castiel frowned. “The man I got them from did work in the tax industry.”

Dean looked at him. “The man you got them from? What the hell does that mean?”

“I ate his sins. He was so grateful, he said he was going to run away from everything and start over. He gave me his clothes. He said I looked… dorky?”

Dean laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. Castiel frowned at him and tilted his head.

“Oh… oh god that’s too… okay. Let me get this straight. He said you looked dorky in whatever you were wearing before? So he gave you…  _ that _ , to make you look  _ less _ dorky?” 

Castiel nodded.

“Jesus. Come on, let’s get to work.” Dean chuckled all the way to the car.

Dean drove downtown, found a place to park and they got out. Castiel started sniffing again as they walked along. They walked all morning. Dean was hot and getting grumpier by the minute.

“Son of a bitch! Where is this fucker?”

Castiel stopped and looked at him. “You are dehydrated. Let’s get something to drink.”

Dean frowned at him. “Best damn idea you’ve had so far. I spotted a liquor store back there a bit.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean! You need water. Liquor will only make it worse. Come with me.”

He drug a very unhappy Dean into a small restaurant. They sat down and a waitress came with two glasses of water and two menus.

“Drink your water, Dean.”

Dean grumbled but drank. When he was done with the first glass, Castiel handed him the second one. Dean frowned but drank that too.

“Better?”

Dean sighed. “I haven’t drank water in… years.”

Castiel chuckled. “Sorry to break your self-destructive streak.”

Dean made a face. “Ha ha, chuckles. Shut your mouth.”

They ate lunch. Castiel had another cheeseburger.

When they were done, they walked up and down the streets of downtown Tucson, but Castiel wasn’t able to find the sin eater. Dean stopped and bought a six pack and some fast food on the way back to the room.

Castiel sat and watched Dean eat and drink beer.

“Dean, I could help you.”

Dean looked up. “You already are helping, Cas.”

“I mean with your burdon. You carry so much guilt… I could eat some of it for you, lighten your load.”

Dean frowned. “I’m fine with my guilt, Cas. Thanks but no thanks.”

Castiel sighed. 

Dean finished eating and drank three more beers. “Time for some shut eye. And don’t watch me sleep!” Dean pointed a finger at Castiel. “It’s just creepy.”

Castiel nodded and went to the end of his bed. He stared off into the distance.

Dean laid down and shut his eyes. Then he cracked one eye open and looked at Castiel.

“What are you doing there?”   
Castiel looked at him. “I’m not looking at you. That’s what you told me to do.”

Dean shook his head. “Jesus H. Fine.” He closed his eye and he drifted off.

 

_ Dean was naked and Cas was on top of him. They were kissing and Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock leaking precum onto Dean’s thigh. He moaned. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s chest, over his belly and grabbed his cock. Dean gasped and thrust his hips up into Cas’ hot hand… “Cas. Cas please, need you inside me…” _

 

Dean woke up with a start. He jumped and gasped. Castiel turned to look at him.

“What were you dreaming about, Dean?”

Dean sat up. “Don’t remember.” He got up and got what was rest of the bottle of whiskey and drank it. Castiel watched him from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t give me that side eye. What time is it?”

“A little after five.”

Dean threw the bottle in the trash. “Okay, got my four hours. I’m good to go.”

 

They drove downtown. The streets were deserted, and only a few people were walking the streets.

Castiel frowned. “Homeless, drug addicts… I could help them.” He walked up to one man, dirty and thin. He touched the man’s chest. “Let me help you, brother.”

The man gasped. A light glowed from Castiel’s hand. In a moment, the man fell to his knees.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.”

Castiel nodded and walked back to Dean. Dean stood, his mouth open.

“What did you do?”

Castiel smiled. “I ate his sin. He’ll do better now.” 

Dean shook his head. “Wow. Just… wow.”

Castiel sniffed the air. “He’s here. Just inside that building.”

Dean looked at where Castiel was pointing. It was a tiny shop and the light was on. Dean walked to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. He looked at Castiel, nodded and opened the door.

The front room was empty, but a voice called from the back.

“I’ll be right there, friend.”

Dean looked at Castiel and put a finger to his lips. 

“Okay, what can I do for…” The man was large, bald, dark-skinned. He looked at Castiel.

“Castiel? What are you doing here?”

Castiel frowned. “Uriel.”

Uriel looked at Dean. “You bring a hunter here? What’s this all about, Castiel?”

Castiel sighed. “One of us is eating souls. I’m helping the hunter to track him down.”

Uriel frowned. “Well, It isn’t me, so get out.”

Castiel turned to Dean. “It isn’t him.” he turned back to Uriel. “We’ll leave. I’d like to say it was good to see you, but that would be a lie.”

Castiel turned and left, with Dean trailing behind him.

“Cas, what was that all about?”

Castiel sighed. “Uriel is not a nice sin eater. We don’t get along.”

Dean nodded. “I kinda figured that. So, what’s next?”

Castiel frowned. “I think the next one is in Utah.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll leave after breakfast.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to Provo took eighteen hours. They stopped for lunch and dinner on the way, but it was late when they got into town. Dean found a motel and got a room.

Dean was exhausted and he went straight to the bed and laid down. He didn’t even take off his boots. Castiel sat on the other bed and waited.

 

_ Dean was naked and Cas was kissing him. He moaned and grabbed Cas by the back of the neck. He was so hard, his cock felt like it would shatter. He rutted up against Cas, looking for some relief. He spread his legs and lifted them in the air, pulling Cas down by his hands on Cas’ ass… Cas was just sliding into him… _

 

Dean woke up. He sat up, sweaty and short of breath. He wiped his forehead.

Castiel looked at him. Dean looked at Castiel, but looked away quickly.

“You were dreaming again.”

Dean nodded. 

“You were dreaming about us having sexual relations.”

Dean’s head jerked back up to look at Castiel.

“How… how did you know what I was dreaming about?”

“The energy you were sending out was very loud. I couldn’t help but see it.”

Dean sat up, frowning. “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just been awhile since…” 

Castiel nodded. “Since you engaged in coitus.”

“Jesus, don’t say that! Don’t call it coitus!”

Castiel blinked and tilted his head. “Why?”

Dean shook his head. “Just don’t. Never use the word ‘coitus’ again.”

Castiel nodded. “But you want to have sexual relations with me.”

Dean blushed red. “No I don’t! I told you, I can’t help what I dream. Don’t mean anything.”

Castiel smiled. “Actually, dreams are usually a manifestation of our waking thoughts. It is a way for your subconscious to work through issues you’re having.”

“My subconscious is just a dick. And you’re not human. Can you even  _ have _ sex?”

Castiel nodded. “I have a fully functioning penis.”

Dean stood up. “Oh holy fuck, I am  _ not _ having this conversation!”  He stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Castiel sat there, waiting for him to come back out.

Dean turned on the cold water in the sink and ran it over his face. He grabbed the towel and dried himself. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_ What are you doing, you dumbass? He isn’t human! Sure, he’s got some really nice blue eyes, and sex hair… and what looks like a hot bod… and sure he looks adorable when he tilts his head. And maybe he does have a voice that sounds like sex on drugs, but… oh shit. I think I like  _

_ Cas… _ that  _ way. Fuck me.  _

He ran a hand over his face and rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel his dick trying to get hard, and he glared down at it. 

He paced the bathroom, trying to think of horrible things. He thought about ghoul guts and burning bodies, anything to get himself under control.

Thinking about witches spewing bodily fluids that did the trick. He opened the door, and walked out of the bathroom. 

Castiel looked at him. “Feeling better?”

Dean nodded and got a beer. “So, downtown, right?”

Castiel nodded. “It’s the best place to start.”

Dean downed the beer. “Okay, just gonna get a shower and we’ll get going.”

Castiel nodded. Dean grabbed a change of clothes out of his duffel and went back to the bathroom. He started the water in the shower and stripped. 

He stood under the hot water, sighing. He reached down and grabbed his wet dick. It plumped up immediately. He began to run his hand up and down the shaft, leaning his arm on the wall and putting his head on his arm.

He sighed, letting his mind wander. Of course, it went directly to Castiel. He tried to change it but his mind wanted Cas. He imagined what it would be like, having Cas fuck him. He came quickly. He angled the shower head to wash away the cum from the wall, and washed.

He dried off, dressed and walked back into the room.

“Did that help?”

Dean gaped at Castiel. “Did  _ what  _ help?”

“Pleasuring yourself.”

“Fuck! Can’t a man get any privacy around here? Fuck!”

Castiel looked sad. “I’m sorry, Dean. You told me not to watch you sleep, but you never said not to watch you in the shower.”

Dean looked at him. “I didn’t realize I had to. No watching me sleep, no watching me in the bathroom. Are we clear?” Castiel nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

Dean sighed. “Good. Now, let’s get some breakfast and find that son of a bitch.”

As Dean was grabbing the car keys, Castiel walked up next to him.

“I’d be willing to have sex with you, Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “Uh, thanks, Cas. Good to know.”

Castiel nodded, smiling. “I thought you’d like to know that.”

Dean ate breakfast and they drove downtown. On the way, Castiel turned to him.

“You know, Dean, you haven’t sinned as much as you think you have.”

Dean looked at him and then back at the street. “I’m pretty sure I’ve sinned a lot, Cas. Every hunter has sins up the wazoo.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know what the wazoo is, but you are cleaner than you think.”

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

Dean ate and Castiel watched him. Then they started the search.   
Castiel walked along, sniffing the air, and Dean walked beside him, looking from side to side for anything suspicious.

They’d covered a couple of blocks when Castiel stopped. 

“Dean, some these people don’t have souls.”

Dean looked around. The people around looked normal enough, but he’d had dealings with a soulless person and he didn’t want to have another any time soon.

“Okay, Cas. Looks like we’re in the right place this time.”

Castiel nodded and started walking again, sniffing the air.

They’d gone another block when Castiel stopped again. He pointed at a door and Dean nodded. He tried the knob and it was unlocked. He opened the door quietly and they went in.

A man was standing there. He looked at them and sneered.

“Castiel. I thought it was you. I could smell you a block away. And who’s your friend?”

“Zachariah. He’s a hunter.”

Zachariah laughed. “And you think he can hurt me? No one can hurt me anymore.”

Castiel sighed. “Why are you eating souls?”

“Because they made me powerful! They give me strength. I’m far stronger than you, Castiel. You can’t stop me.”

Dean took a step towards Zachariah and flew across the room, hitting the wall with a thump. He laid there, not moving.

Castiel let a long, silver blade slide out of the sleeve of his coat. He circled Zachariah. Zachariah laughed. 

“Try it, Castiel. I assure you, you can’t kill me.”

“I’ve got to try.”

Castiel lunged forward and he was flung across the room. He landed hard, but jumped up. He didn’t have his blade in his hand anymore. He looked around, but Zachariah was on him.

Zachariah had him by the throat. Castiel struggled to breathe, to get away.

Then Zachariah’s eyes glowed blue and blue light came from his mouth. Castiel’s blade protruded from his chest. He screamed.

Dean pulled the blade out, and Zachariah crumpled to the floor. Castiel coughed and took a deep breath.

“Guess he was wrong.” Dean stood over the body.

“Good thing for us!” Castiel smiled.

“Okay, what do we do with him?”

Castiel looked down. “We have to burn the body.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

They waited for dark to move the body. They put him in the trunk and drove out of town. Dean pulled off the road onto a dirt lane and drove for a bit. They got out and started chopping sticks for a pyre. 

Dean looked at Castiel in the light from the flames. Castiel stood looking at the fire. His profile was sharp in the light of the flames. Dean took a deep breath. Castiel was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. Man, sin eater, what ever. 

He’d really enjoyed spending time with the dork. He was innocent, but worldly in ways that only came from being alive for centuries. He was as intelligent as anyone Dean had ever met, but had no clue when it came to things like movies or music. He was tough as nails and gentle as a newborn fawn. Dean really didn’t want him to leave.

On the other hand, Dean was also really attracted to him. And did he really want to begin a relationship with a cryptid? Castiel wasn’t human. 

Dean shook his head. Maybe Castiel wanted to go back. Maybe he didn’t want Dean. He sighed and walked to Castiel.

“I’m beat. Let’s go.”

They drove back to the motel. Dean threw himself on the bed and was asleep within minutes. Castiel sat and looked at him.

He really didn’t want to go back to the shop. He wanted to stay with Dean, hunt monsters. He sighed. He was sure Dean didn’t want that. Dean had been merely tolerating him from the beginning. He really didn’t seem to feel the same way about him that Castiel felt about him. He went to the end of the bed and sat there, waiting out the night.

Then he heard Dean dreaming again. It was so loud, he couldn’t help it. He saw Dean naked, underneath him, kissing him… they were having sex. Dean was moaning in his sleep.

Castiel sat and thought about the dream. It seemed like Dean wanted to have sex with him, but he never acted like he did when he was awake. It was confusing. His experience with humans was that they loved sex, craved it. Why was Dean so resistant? Maybe because he was a sin eater. But he couldn’t help what he was, couldn’t change it. 

Castiel’s heart hurt.

He sighed and sat up. Castiel turned and smiled at him.

“Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

Dean grunted. He got up and went into the bathroom. He ran a hand over his eyes and looked in the mirror.

He’d been close to asking Castiel to come with him when he’d first woken up. But that would be a mistake. No matter how much he liked the guy, there was no way around the fact that he wasn’t human. He couldn’t get involved with someone who wasn’t human. Not to mention how other hunters would take it. He shook his head, and went about his morning rituals.

When he came out of the bathroom, Castiel was still sitting there.

“Uh, guess it’s time to take you back. We’ll get breakfast and start out. Grab your stuff.”

Castiel frowned for a moment, then stood up and grabbed his duffel. He turned and left the room, going outside to stand next to the car.

Dean sighed, grabbed his duffel and went to the car.

He ate breakfast. Castiel never said a word to him, so he stayed silent as well. When he was done, he stood up, threw some money on the table. 

“Come on.”

Castiel followed him and got in the car. He looked out the side window all day.

Dean got on I-70 and headed east.

They didn’t talk. Dean stopped for gas, got a few snacks and they were back on the road. 

It was after eleven when Dean pulled off the interstate into some small town. He drove to a liquor store, went in and came back with a bottle of Jack. He drove to a motel and got them a room.

Dean hit the Jack hard. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed quietly.

“Look, you pissed at me or something?” Dean took another swig from the bottle.

Castiel looked at him. “Why would I be angry with you?”

“You haven’t said a word to me all day.”

Castiel sighed. “I suppose I have nothing to say.”

Dean sat down and threw the bottle down beside him. “Exactly.” He grabbed the bottle and took a long swallow. “You know what? Fuck you.”

Castiel squinted at him. “It would appear that you are angry with me.”

Dean frowned. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” 

He laid down and turned his back to Castiel.

Castiel sat looking at Dean’s back. He was confused. Dean seemed angry at him, but he had no idea why. It was Dean’s idea to take him back to Carthage. And that’s what they were doing, wasn’t it? Castiel sighed and sat to wait out the night.

Dean didn’t dream about him that night.

In the morning, Dean showered, then drove to a diner and ate, then they were back on the road.

They were in Carthage before noon. Dean parked the car next to the shop where he’s met Castiel.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, then Castiel turned to Dean. 

“Well, good bye, Dean.”

Dean looked at him and smiled. “Bye, Cas. See you around.”

Castiel nodded and got out of the car. He leaned on the door for a moment, and Dean waved a little. Then Castiel turned and went into his shop.

Dean sat watching Castiel and then started the car and drove away.

Castiel looked around, then got a cloth and began to dust. He thought about Dean and felt sad.

Dean drove out of town and then pulled the car over. He had no idea where he was headed. He sat, thinking about Castiel. It made him sad, so he shook it off and started the car again. He headed west.

 

Castiel heard the door open and close again. He turned around. “What can I do for you, brother?”

He was flung against the wall and hung there. The man looked at him with yellow eyes

“Castiel, isn’t it? You and your friend killed my sin eater.”

Castiel struggled to get free. “You mean your soul eater, don’t you?”

“”Well, if you want to get technical, sure. My name is Alistair and you… fucked everything up.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Sorry.”

“Oh you will be.” Alistair made a fist and Castiel began to choke.

Castiel sent out a message, a prayer to Dean. 

Dean was driving when he heard Castiel’s voice, clear as a bell, echo in his head.

“Dean, help. I need help.”

Dean hit the brakes so hard the car fishtailed. He made a hard U turn and headed back to Carthage, just praying he made it in time.

 

Alistair let Castiel down but kept him unable to move. 

“Thanks to you, I need a new sin eater. And you’re going to be it. I want you to start eating souls. I’ll come collecting from time to time.”

Castiel shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like me. What do you want souls for anyway?”

Alistair laughed. “For the power, of course! Don’t act like you don’t know, Castiel. And you will help me or I’ll torture you until you agree. Or die.”

 

Dean floored the car. He could inexplicitly feel Castiel’s distress. He knew he needed to hurry. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got more and more panicked the further he drove. He felt like he shouldn’t  have left town so quickly. He could feel Cas’ fear. Castiel’s distress was so potent it almost gagged him.

 

Castiel struggled against the ropes that tied him to the chair. Alistair drug the knife along his chest. Castiel didn’t cry out but he grunted in pain. Blood was soaking his pants from the many cuts. 

“Guess I’m gonna have to go deeper. Still not willing to do things my way?”

Castiel shook his head. “You’re going to have to kill me.”

Castiel had given up on Dean. He guessed that either Dean couldn’t hear him or didn’t care. Either way, he figured he was going to die in this chair.

Alistair had a blade in his hand that could kill Castiel. Castiel looked at it and closed his eyes.

He saw light behind his eyelids and heard Alistair yell. He opened his eyes and Alistair had light coming out of his mouth and eyes. He fell, and Dean stood behind him.

Dean looked at him, horrified.

“Cas! Shit, are you alive?” 

Castiel smiled a little. “I appear to be, thanks to you.”

Dean untied Castiel and Castiel fell forward out of the chair. Dean caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor. Dean cradled his head.

“Who was that and what did he want?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “His name was Alistair. He was a demon. He was the one that got Zachariah to eat souls. He was somewhat miffed that we killed Zachariah, so he wanted me to start eating souls. I naturally refused.”

Dean laughed. “Naturally. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and see what the damage is.”

While Dean cleaned his cuts, Castiel asked him what he had used to kill Alistair.

“It’s a demon blade. Only one in existence as far as I know.”

Castiel smiled. “It was fortunate for me that you had one.”

Dean nodded. “Well, it doesn’t look like you need any stitches. I tried to get here as quick as I could. I wish I’d gotten here quicker though.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m just grateful you came at all. I wasn’t sure you heard me, or that you cared.”

Dean frowned at him. “Of course I care! I never should have left so quickly in the first place. Cas, I shouldn’t have just dumped you off like that. I’m sorry.”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Apology accepted but completely unnecessary.” 

Dean looked at Castiel’s hand. Castiel took it away.

“I’m really tired. I need sleep to heal.”

Dean looked around. “You got a bed in this joint?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I never needed one before.”

Dean took him by the hand. “Come on, I’m gonna get us a motel room.”

 

Dean sat and watched Castiel sleep. He knew he was fucked and it was best to just accept it. He really liked Cas, and he wanted to be with him. He would just deal with the fallout if it happened. He was such a mess when he’d seen Cas all cut up. 

The motel only had singles left, so there was only the one bed. Dean sat in the chair and drifted off. He woke up with a groan.

His back was killing him. He looked at Castiel, who was still out like a light. He stood up, stretched and hear his back crack. He looked back at the bed.

“What the hell, he’s out.” He walked to the bed and laid down, going back to sleep.

 

Castiel blinked awake. It was dark in the room, just a sliver of light coming in from the light outside. He had no conception of how long he’d been out. He laid there and took stock. His shirt was gone, shredded by Alistair. His feet were bare, obviously Dean had taken off his shoes when he put him to bed. He felt his chest and it was healed.

He became aware of Dean sleeping beside him. He rolled over and looked at the hunter. Dean looked so handsome, so free when he was asleep, it made Castiel’s heart beat fast. He moved closer, slowly. Dean didn’t stir. He moved  even closer and put his head against Dean’s shoulder. He sighed contentedly and went back to sleep.

 

Dean woke up and was immediately aware of Castiel pressed against him. He turned his head and looked at him. 

Castiel looked all healed up. Dean smiled, thankful for that. He let his eyes roam over Castiel’s face. It was beautiful. He sighed and looked away.

Castiel made a little sound and moved even closer. Dean laid looking at the ceiling. He knew what he wanted, he was just afraid to make a move.

Castiel opened his eyes. When he saw Dean looking at him, he smiled brightly. He didn’t move away.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, Cas. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. We heal faster with sleep”

Dean chuckled. “So I noticed.”

They stared at each other. After a time, neither of them knew how long, Dean said, “Fuck it.” and kissed Castiel.

It was light at first, just a brush of lips against each other. But Castiel moved up and deepened it. The next thing they knew, they were licking each others lips and opening their mouths. They let their tongues play against one another. 

Dean scooped his arm under Castiel and pulled him on top. Castiel wiggled around to get in a better position and began to kiss Dean again. 

Dean groaned into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel spread his legs and straddled Dean’s hips. He could feel Dean’s cock, hard against his thigh. He pressed down on it and Dean groaned again.

Dean broke the kiss. “Wait, Cas, wait a minute.”

Castiel frowned down at him. “Why, Dean? Do you not wish to have sex with me?”

Dean laughed. “No, dummy. I want us to get naked.”

Castiel blinked. “Oh. Well, that would be the next best step.”

Dean pushed Castiel off. “Yeah, so get those pants off and let me up.”

Castiel wiggled out of his pants and underwear, the sat back to watch Dean.

Dean pulled his shirt off, then loosened his belt. He popped the button of his jeans and slid them down. He stood, looking at Castiel. Castiel’s eyes went down to where Dean’s dick tented his underwear. Dean slid them down and stepped out of them. He stood and let Castiel’s eyes wander over him.

Castiel held his hand out and Dean took it. He let Castiel guide him back on the bed.

“Fuck me, Cas.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel crawled over Dean with a smile. He kissed down Dean’s throat and sucked on his nipples. Dean groaned.

Castiel kissed over Dean’s chest. Dean was hard, and Castiel was too. Dean could feel Castiel’s dick run along his thigh. He felt big. 

Dean lifted his head and looked down. Castiel was big, at least seven inches long and thick as Dean’s wrist.

He let his head fall back. “Cas, you’re huge.”

Castiel looked up. “You are taller than I am.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t mean that. I mean you have a huge cock.”

Castiel blinked. “I do?”

“Jesus, yeah. You’re bigger than I am, and I always considered myself hung.”

Castiel tilted his head. Dean sighed. “Forget it. Just get back to it.”

Castiel looked closely at Dean’s cock. Then he kissed the head. Dean moaned. 

“Do you have lubricant?”

Dean nodded and reached under his pillow. “Always prepared.”

Castiel took it and Dean spread his legs. Castiel moved down between them.

“Lift your legs, please.”

Dean smiled and shook his head a little. Of course sex with Cas would be clinical.

Dean lifted his legs while Castiel poured some lube in his hand. He spread it over his fingers, then put one against Dean’s hole.

“Your anus is quite tight.”

Dean sighed, “Jesus, Cas. We’ve really got to work on your dirty talk.”

“I didn’t say it right?”

“Just say, ‘you’re tight’. Just stick your finger in me for god’s sake.”

Castiel pushed his index finger in Dean while his thumb massaged Dean’s perineum. He fondled Dean’s balls with his other hand.

Dean groaned. “Fuck! That feels so good!”

Castiel smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean’s lower belly.

Castiel ran his finger in and out, and then added another. Dean relaxed around them and Castiel worked him open.

Dean lifted his head. “Wait! I don’t have a condom.”

Castiel smiled. “Sin eaters don’t have disease, Dean. We can’t contract them or pass them.”

Dean grinned. “Cool.”

Castiel pulled his fingers out and Dean hissed. Castiel poured more lube into his hand and lubed up his cock. Then he positioned himself over Dean, and looking into Dean’s eyes, he pushed in.

Dean gasped and screwed up his face. Castiel stopped.

“Dean, I’m hurting you! I need to…”

Dean frowned. “Cas, you better not pull out, hear me? Just give me a minute.”

Castiel nodded and stayed still. When Dean nodded, he pushed in more.

 

Dean felt like he was being split in half. It hurt… a lot. But he wanted this, and knew the pain would pass and then it would be amazing. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and dug his fingers in as Castiel bottomed out.

Castiel couldn’t believe how good it felt to be inside Dean. He’d had sex before, both with men and women, but this? It was mind-blowing. Dean was so tight it was like having his dick in a vise. Dean was responsive and so warm inside… it was all he could do to wait for Dean to relax enough.

Finally Dean relaxed enough for Castiel to move. He pulled back and pushed back in and they both moaned.

After a few minutes Castiel grabbed Dean and rolled over, putting Dean on top. Dean’s eyes got big but then he began to roll his hips.

Castiel thrust up his hips as Dean rode him. They were both making a lot of noise, and someone beat on the wall. It startled Castiel but Dean just kept going.

Castiel took his hand off of Dean’s hip and wrapped it around Dean’s cock. Dean moaned loudly and thrust up into Castiel’s hand. 

He came just moments later. Castiel watched the strings of cum splatter onto his chest.

Castiel kept thrusting up into Dean, and he could feel he was close. His balls tightened and then he was coming, pulsing cum into Dean over and over.

When it was done, Dean pulled off and laid down beside Castiel. They both caught their breath.

“You’re pretty damn good at that, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. “This is not the first time I’ve had coit… sex, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah? You a slutty sin eater, Cas?”

Castiel frowned . “I don’t know what ‘slutty’ means, but I have had sex with many people over my long life, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Hey, no shame! I ain’t exactly been a choir boy either.”

Castiel nodded. “I know, Dean, but those aren’t sins.”

Dean blinked at him. “Well, they sure as hell seem like sins. What about the bible? God’s rules and all that.”

Castiel sighed. “God doesn’t care about love, even physical love. He is completely indifferent to sexual orientation.”

Dean thought about what Castiel was saying.

“So, you know what God thinks about stuff?”

“Being a sin eater requires that we know what is a sin and what isn’t.”

Dean turned on his side facing Castiel and put his head on his hand. 

“What about killing? Killing people is a sin, right?”

Castiel sighed. “Usually yes. There can be exigent circumstances where it is not a sin.”

“Exigent? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means having a need for…”

Dean sighed. “I  _ know _ what it means, Cas! I meant what do  _ you _ mean?”

“I mean when you are in imminent danger of being killed yourself, or killing for the greater good.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, so I guess I haven’t sinned all that much?”

Castiel smiled, “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Dean.”

Castiel put a hand over Dean’s heart. “You are a good man, Dean, a righteous man. You fight on the side of good. You’re filled with guilt and remorse, but most of it is entirely unnecessary.”

Dean looked away. “You don’t know everything I’ve done, Cas.”

“But I do, Dean. I know about what happened to your mother, I know about your father. I know how you protected and cared for your brother. I know about Lisa and Ben. I know everything, Dean.”

Dean looked back at him with huge eyes. “You know… everything? How?”

Castiel smiled. “I’m a sin eater, Dean. I can see your soul.”

Dean looked like he could cry. “And you still want to be with me?”

Castiel smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. “Dean, you have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen. Of course I want to be with you.”

Dean shook his head. “Then you’re just plain nuts.”

“I don’t think I am. I feel fine.”

Dean laughed. “Jesus. How have you lived this long and still not get things?”

Castiel just blinked with a tilt of his head. 

 


	8. Epilogue

They’d been together for a month. Castiel went with Dean, saving people, hunting things… the family business. He met Sam and they became good friends.

Castiel didn’t mind all the driving from place to place, living in sketchy motel rooms, as long as he was with Dean.

He proved himself invaluable when it came to hunting. His keen sense of smell alone found the monsters most of the time. They made a great team.

Lying in bed together, Dean turned to Castiel with a smile.

“Okay, I’ve lied a lot. That’s a sin, right?  How about the time I lied to Sam and told him that Santa Claus hated him?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. He put a hand to Dean’s bare chest.

“Oohhh, that one was good.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, and there was the time when I was sixteen I shoplifted condoms.”

Castiel smacked his lips. “Delicious.”

“You know, Cas, eventually I’m going to have to start sinning again just to keep you fed.”

Castiel laughed. “There’s always sin to go around. I could eat some other person’s sins.”

Dean shook his head. “Oh no you don’t. You’re all mine. No eating other men, understand?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes sir!”

“There's my good little sin eater.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider commenting!  
> I'm navajolovesdestiel at Tumblr. Come on by and say hello!


End file.
